The Boyfriend Experience
by OfficialFlannel
Summary: [Disco Bear x Flaky] Everyone's got someone. Except for Flaky. The shy redhead doesn't have anyone special. And gets teased relentless for it. So tired of being made fun of, Flaky blurts out that she has a boyfriend. And it's Disco Bear! That's just the beginning of her problem when she starts to spend time with him and ends up falling in real love.
1. Mister Right? More Like Mister Wrong!

Flaky really hated winter.

It was cold. It was wet. The snow and ice covered roads were certain and only made driving even scarier for the timid redhead. So when she got a phone call from Giggles asking to come over to her house for a girl's night, she was more than nervous as the forecast called for a huge snow storm later in the night. But knowing her pink-haired friend, she'd be devastated if Flaky didn't show up. So now she was driving, barely above twenty miles and while it was already starting to snow slightly, towards Giggles' home.

She was able to make it to the pinkette's house without any major trouble and quickly parked her car. She got to the front door, wading through an almost knee-deep snow-covered sidewalk and knocked softly to let her friends know she had arrived. She didn't even have to wait five seconds before the door was flung open and she was pulled inside by a smiling Giggles.

"Oh, great! You made it!" Giggles pulled her friend into a tight hug, "I was wondering if you'd actually show."

"S-Sorry, I just don't like snow that much. . ." Flaky mumbled, hugging her friend with one arm as the other was pinned against her body by Giggles' own arms wrapped around her.

Giggles just nodded in understanding as she let go of the other girl. She then led her into the home's small living room where her other friends were waiting. Both Lammy and Petunia were sitting in chairs around the coffee table, chatting away and didn't notice Flaky and Giggles walked in and sat down next to them. Giggles snapped her fingers to get their attention and the other girls turned at her snapping with frowns, only for them to smile when they saw Flaky had joined them. After exchanging greetings, the girls started to talk about one of Giggles' favorite topics of conversation and Flaky's least favorite.

Relationships.

Relationships were always weird for the redhead. As she thought they didn't matter, Flaky never got into dating and boyfriends like her other friends. Even Lammy, the newest Tree friend, had managed to find a boyfriend within a year of living in town. But Flaky didn't care about all that lovey-dovey junk. Not one bit.

But her friends care. A lot of bits.

"So Flaky," Giggles had a mischievous smile as she leaned in closer towards the redhead, "How're things going with ol' Flippy?"

"H-Huh? What do you mean?" Flaky stuttered, caught off guard by the question.

"C'mon, Flakes! You guys sure do spend a lot of time together," Giggles nudged her friend while giving her a wink, "For being _just friends_."

"I already told you g-guys! Flippy's my friend," Flaky turned bright red as she shook her head, "Nothing else, o-okay?"

Giggles let out a little laugh, "Of course, but don't worry. I'm sure you'll find someone! Who knows maybe it'll be Flippy?"

"Yeah! And then you can go on the huge date nights with all of us!" Lammy cut in, a big smile on her face, "It'll be great, huh?"

Petunia decided to pitch in, and spoke up too, "You could try dressing cuter. Or trying different make-up. That'll surely attract "mister right" soon enough."

Flaky frowned slightly as she heard her friend teasing and unknowingly making fun of her. Was she really not dressing "cute" enough? Did she really only have Flippy as an option if it came down to it? While she loved Flippy as a brother, she didn't like him that way and she was sure he felt the same way. And this wasn't the first time her friend teased her over spending a lot of time with the solider or the first time they joked about the fact that she was still single after all these years.

But boy, was she sick of it.

So the girls continued to poke fun at her, not really being mean to her though it was pretty close. That ended up making her shoot up and yell out.

"Well, I do have actually have a b-boyfriend! So can you guys stop?"

That stopped the other's jokes and they all just stared at Flaky, completely silent at the redhead's outburst. Then after a few seconds of quiet, Giggles put her hand on her shoulder to get to her sit down, which she did, before speaking.

"Who?" Giggles had another smile on her face, though this one was one of surprise, "Who's the lucky guy?"

Shit, shit, shit!

Flaky really wished she hadn't said that. She should've just stayed quiet and endured their jokes. But no, she just _**had **_to make them stop. Even if it meant lying. Now she was mentally slapping herself as she racked her brain for a suitable answer.

Could she say Flippy? No. The other girls would think she was either lying cause she always said they were just friends or they'd try and call Flippy to prove it and he'd say no and then she'd be found out. Could she say Nutty? No, not him either. He loved nothing, but candy and sugary treats. There's no way he'd be a believable boyfriend. Her mind was racing and she knew she had to say, someone, anyone, to satisfy her friend's curiosity. So she just blurted out the first name she could think of.

And regretted it immediately.

"Disco Bear."

As soon as his name left her mouth, Flaky saw Petunia choke on her drink as she took a swig of tea right before she said the name, and caused her blue-haired friend sent coughing. Lammy's eyes just went wide and was completely speechless. Giggles was the only one able to speak as she grabbed her friend by the shoulders.

"Flaky. Did you just say. . .Disco Bear," Giggles shuddered softly as though even his name creeped her out before continuing, "Is your _**boyfriend**_?"

Flaky, not trusting her mouth to keep her secret, just nodded once. Giggles, however, didn't keep her mouth shut.

"You're joking, right? He's so weird, and cheesy, and just ew. And he flirts with all of us."

Flaky didn't answer, instead deciding it'd be best to get out of here as fast as possible and tell Disco Bear before one of the other girls tried to murder him. So she glanced at the clock and pretend to be surprised as she shot up from her chair.

"Oh! I didn't r-realize it was that late! I gotta go, guys. Sorry."

Then before anyone could even argue that it was only eight or question the girl's sudden urge to leave, Flaky dashed out of the living room, out of the house, and went straight back to her car. She sat in her car for a second before slamming her head against the steering wheel, which luckily didn't go off and start honking.

She just said Disco Bear was her boyfriend. Disco Bear. The guy was weird, even to someone like Flaky. He flirted with her a few times, but they never really talked much besides the occasional bad pick-up line from the ginger man. Okay, this wasn't that bad. She just had to explain the situation to Disco Bear and then get him to "break up" with her in front of her friends, and then everything would go back to normal.

But little did Flaky know, nothing was going to be normal from now on.

Love does that sometimes. Even the fake kind.

X X X

Instead of going straight home, Flaky made a detour into town. She parked her car in a parking lot and looked out at the store she just arrived at, a record shop called The Groovy Grotto.

She got out of her car and entered the store, listening carefully for a certain person. She followed the sound of someone softly singing and found Disco Bear rearranging some Vinyl records while listening to music from his headphones and dancing along to the tune, slowly shaking his hips and singing to himself.

Flaky walked up to him and shyly tapped the older man on the shoulder. He jumped, nearly dropping a record on the ground as he was about to put it up. Whirling around, Disco Bear pulled off his headphones and gave the redhead before him a slight glare.

"What are you doing, girl? Sneaking up on me like that. Not cool! Could've made me break one of my records."

"Sorry, D-Disco Bear," Flaky turned red again as she mumbled, "But I gotta tell you s-something."

"Okay, little lady. Shoot," Disco Bear's glare went away, replaced by a small grin, "Disco Bear's all ears, baby."

Flaky started from the beginning about how she was having a girl's night with her friends and then went on to say how they were teasing her about not having a boyfriend before finally ending with how she blurted out that he was her boyfriend.

"So," Disco Bear pinched a curly lock of his hair that dangled between his green eyes, "What are you sayin' exactly, Red?"

"I'm saying. . .could you pretend to be my boyfriend. At least until Giggles and they stop bothering me about it?"

"Uh-uh. No can do, honey," The ginger's grin tugged downward in a frown as he shook his head, "Disco Bear don't do relationships. Everyone knows that I can't be tied down."

"But. . " Flaky frowned, but then smiled as an idea came to her, "But you c-could do it and get the other g-girls jealous. Then they'd be all over you when we're d-done!"

Disco Bear's grin came back as he let out a low growl, "Oh yeah! That's perfect. Tell you what, little red, I'm in."

Flaky clapped happily and then wrapped her arms around the ginger's neck in a hug. She let out quickly, halfway through saying sorry before Disco Bear pulled her back, a smile on his face.

"No need to be sorry, baby," Disco Bear gave her a sly smile and wink, "I'm yours after all. So you can hug me anytime."

Flaky felt her cheeks heat up for the third time that night and just muttered out something either could make out before she sighed. Well, now at least she's got a boyfriend.

Sorta. . .


	2. Day In The Life Of Disco

Everyone has their favorite way to relax. Some people play video games or watch television, catching up on their favorite series. Others do yoga to relax and some even meditate to ocean noises or whatever. But for Disco Bear, nothing relaxes him more than his records. He could spend hours in his record shop just rearranging or looking at his vinyl records while he listened to the music booming through his headphones. It was strangely calming to the groovy ginger, just looking at each vinyl and it was what he was doing when he stayed late one night at The Groovy Grotto.

The day's hours had been slower than normal as most people in town nowadays listened to their music on newer CDs and had really no need for the bigger records, but the slow business never bothered Disco Bear as he enjoyed the peace and quiet away from the occasional customer. He was busying doing his nightly routine of rearranging his collection, this time from earliest to the most recently released ones. His music was loud enough that it drowned out everything else, so he didn't hear the sound of the shops' front door being opened. Record in his hand, Disco Bear stretched out and was about to place it on its rack when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He was naturally startled and nearly dropped the vinyl in his hand, but quickly caught just before it hit the ground. He tore off his headphones as he whipped around, an annoyed expression on his face as he came face to face with the last person he expected to be in his store. The shy little redhead, Flaky.

"What are you doin', girl? Sneaking up on Disco Bear like that. Could've made me break one of my records."

The shy girl before him turned a bit red, embarrassed by her actions as she mumbled out, "I'm sorry, Disco Bear. But I g-gotta tell you something. I-It's important."

Disco Bear's expression softened slightly as he gave the girl a small grin, no longer annoyed by her scaring him, "Okay! Shoot, little lady. I'm all ears, baby,~"

The girl started to tell what all happened and first told him about her friend inviting her over for a little fun. Listening intently, Disco Bear frowned slightly when he was mentioned as the girl's boyfriend to her friends. Why would the redhead tell her friends _**he**_ was her boyfriend? Even if she wasn't pressured into lying, why would she just say Flippy was her boyfriend. It seemed more likely as the two always seemed to be around each other despite, as they put it, "just being friends."

He was confused and that show as he pinched a lock of his curly orange hair, staring at the girl, "So, what are you sayin' exactly Red?"

"I'm saying," Flaky paused as though she was nervous about asking the question (which know her, she probably was) before finished her sentence, "Could you p-pretend to be my boyfriend? At least u-until my friends stop teasing me about i-it?"

Now that's a problem. Disco Bear didn't like relationships too much. Even fakes ones. He always found the one night stand idea easy and no need to worry about commitment or things like love messing things up like they always did. His small grin transformed back into a big frown as he shook his head.

"Uh-uh. No can do, hon. I don't do relationships. Everyone knows Disco Bear can't be tied down to someone!"

Disco Bear thought that was that and was about to go back to rearranging his records when heard the girl's voice yet again, calling his attention back to her.

"But what if it's makes the other g-girls jealous? Then they'll be all o-over you once they see us t-together!"

Disco Bear liked the sound of that, having all the other girls throwing themselves at him once they saw how truly amazing he was. He grinned once more, letting out his signature happy growl as he nodded.

"Oh yeah! That's a perfect idea. Tell you what, Red. I'm in."

Flaky seemed very happy that she managed to convince and he suddenly felt her arms wrapped around his neck, despite him being much taller than her. He had a playful smile on his face when she let go rather quickly, red again as she tried to squeak out an apology before he decided to pull her back into his arms. Just to mess with her and also because he knew she wanted to hug him, but mostly because of the former.

"Now c'mon. No need to apologize, baby," Disco Bear smiled and winked, "I'm yours now. So you can hug me anytime you wanna."

He watched with amusement as the girl's face turned redder than before and he heard her mumble something that he couldn't quite hear.

Maybe this "relationship" won't be so bad. . .

_**X X X**_

"You know, I'm s-still not sure what we're doing."

It was the following day after the two hatched their little plan and now Flaky and Disco Bear was in his house, with the girl watching him do his daily morning routine. He didn't answer at first, instead just continued spraying hairspray in his hair while Flaky eyed him with a curious gaze. The older man just eyed her reflection in his mirror, giving it a playful smile as he answered.

"I already told you, honey. Since we're pretending to date, we should probably get to know each other a bit," Disco Bear set the can of hairspray down on the counter and ran his long fingers through his orange locks, messing it up in a good way, "And what better way to do that, than spend a whole day together?"

"That makes sense, I g-guess. . ."

"Good, I hoped one of us knows what we're doing."

Disco Bear left the bathroom and went downstairs towards the house's spacious living room, Flaky hot on his heels. The living room was huge, colored both orange and white with several couches and chairs around for guest to sit at when they wanted to watch television. Speaking of television, the room also had a giant flat-screen T.V. mounted on one of the walls which could broadcast anything from sports to the latest movies. Flaky was impressed by Disco Bear's immensely lavish house and briefly, wonder how he got all this wealth. The man eyed her with a sly smile, seeming to understand what she was thinking as he threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, baby. Let me tell ya, getting all this wasn't easy. It took me years. Years! But it was worth it."

Flaky smiled, blushing slightly at his touch and their closeness, "It's all p-pretty fancy."

,"Just wait until you see the rest of my little home, baby~" Disco Bear just chuckled and led the girl around for a short tour of the rest of his house.

They went through every single room, along with both the first and second floors and Flaky was completely speechless. She never knew Disco Bear had such an amazing house. After the short tour, the ginger man led her outside and to his garage. Pressing a button, the garage door opened, revealing several extremely fancy-looking and expensive cars. There was a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, a 1995 Mustang, and a 1993 Jeep Wrangler sitting in the garage. Disco Bear nodded towards a few car keys on a hook near the garage door entrance, catching Flaky's eye as he turned to her.

"Pick one."

Um. . .that one?" Flaky muttered, biting her lip as she hesitantly pointed to a small silver key. Disco Bear's smile grew as he pulled the key off the hook,

"Ah, the Impala? Nice choice, little lady."

Keys in hand, Disco Bear went over to the sleek black car and whistled to Flaky, "Let's go, Red!"

Flaky hurried over, going over the passenger's side and getting in. Disco Bear slid into the driver's seat, putting the key in and starting the car. It roared to life and before driving off, Disco Bear quickly found his favorite radio station and turned up the volume. He drove slowly out of the garage and without warning his timid passenger, he slammed his foot down and shot down the road at a dizzying high speeding, all smiles as he heard the terrified and slightly excite-filled screaming of Flaky being drowned out by the roar of his vehicle.

_**X X X**_

Surprisingly, at least to Flaky, they hadn't crashed or gotten pulled over as he drove into town, nearly hitting The Mole as he crossed the street. Disco Bear suddenly pushed down on the brake pedal and the car screeched to a halt in front of The Groovy Grotto. Smiling, he stared out at the store before turning back to look at the pale shaking redhead next to him.

"Well, we're here! You alright, Little Red?"

Flaky took a second to answer as she composed herself, taking a few deep breathes to calm herself down before stuttering out. "I'm f-fine. Just go a l-little easy on t-the gas next t-time. Okay?"

"Oh, right. Sorry," The ginger gave her a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm used to just driving by myself, ya know?"

"I can see t-that. . ."

The two got out of his car and entered the shop. Disco Bear started his morning duties of getting the store ready for the public, such as setting up a few choice records on their players for customers to listen to see if they wanted to buy them, dusting off several racks that got dirty from the night before and finally pressing a button that lit up a huge glowing "We're Open!" sign in the shop's front window. He went to the front counter and sat down in his chair, slipping his headphones on. Shutting his eyes, he leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs out onto the countertop. Then Flaky tapped on his shoulder and he opened one eye and removed one of his headphone earpieces as he stared at her.

"What?"

Flaky pinched at her sweater sleeve, obviously nervous again as she spoke up, "Well, I was wondering w-what are we gonna do now? Here in the s-store, I mean."

Disco Bear just shrugged, "Look around, little lady. Tell me what you see."

Flaky glanced around the noticeably empty store, all quiet except for the sound of music softly playing from a speaker up above. She turned back to the man and frowned, "Nothing?"

"Exactly. This ain't the busiest place in town, Not a lot of people have been shopping here lately, though I can't say I blame 'em. Not everyone still likes old records as much as they used to."

"Oh, w-well I'm sorry."

Disco Bear chuckled again, and leaned back in his chair again as he shut his eyes and answered,

"No need to be, baby. Just another day in the life of disco."


	3. The Best Of Us

Disco Bear found it really difficult to listen to his music and keep an eye on the storefront with Flaky sitting next to him. Now don't him wrong, he liked having her around as she was completely silent, but that girl couldn't keep still if her life depended on it. She twitched in her chair, either running her hands across her pant legs to smooth them or pick on her sweater sleeve like that single loose string was driving her crazy. Finally, after nearly a whole hour of the silent fidgeting, the ginger man had enough and snapped his fingers to get the redhead's attention before speaking.

"Hey, little lady. You seem like you're having a bit o' trouble sitting there."

Flaky blushed slightly, embarrassed that her movement was bothering the store owner, "S-Sorry, I just can't sit still very w-well."

"I can see that. Why don't you go around to the front of the store and clean the windows or something to get yourself moving? The cleaning stuff's in the back room."

Flaky nodded, "Okay, guess I-I can do that," and then got up from her chair.

Wandering towards the back of the store, she quickly found a rag and a bottle of window cleaner in a room. Making her way back towards the front of the store, only stopping in her tracks when she saw a room with the door, open slightly ajar and something gleaming inside. Her curiosity got the better of her, pushing open the door and entering the darkened room. She felt around the walls and found a light switch and flicked it on, now able to see the room bathed in light. She looked around and saw there were dozens upon dozens of what looked like weight charts, like for a diet or exercise plan, pinned to the walls. Some of these papers appeared to date back months, even years ago.

Flaky also saw what looked like a journal, sitting on a desk in the corner of the small room. Despite her mind screaming for her to leave before something went wrong, she found herself walking towards the desk and picking up the book. Flipping through it, curiosity burning in her red eyes, she saw that it was a journal of Disco Bear's weight loss since last year. It didn't look too good. He started out just last month going up in weight, then back down, then up again even higher soon after. She also saw several scribblings of Disco Bear berating himself, saying no one's gonna love a fat slob like him, no one's gonna like him if he keeps putting on weight. She was just about to put the book back down and leave when she heard someone's footsteps coming down the hall. Panicking, she threw the book down and tried to leave the room without being spotted, thinking she was in clear before she bumped into something solid as she backed out of the room. She turned around slowly and came face to face with a very unhappy Disco Bear.

"What are you doing back here still, girl? It's been almost ten minutes since you left. What are . ."

Disco Bear stopped short as his eyes landed on the room behind the girl, it's light still on and glowing brightly from the door's crack. The man's face went through several emotions at once as first he turned pale and looked like he was going to be sick before he turned bright red. Flaky tensed up, waiting for him to start to yell at her for invading his privacy and sneaking around. But the screaming didn't come, instead Disco Bear's anger faltered and he frowned, letting out a weary sigh.

"You went in that room, didn't ya?"

Flaky nodded.

"And you saw what was in there?"

"All the p-papers. A-And I found your journal too," Flaky mumbled, eyes cast down to the floor, "I-I'm really sorry."

Disco Bear let out another sigh before turning around and walking back towards the front counter, waving his hand behind him to signal Flaky to follow him which she did. The two didn't say a word until the ginger sat down back in his chair and Flaky stood in front of the counter, waiting for him to say something. Disco Bear stared at the countertop and ran his fingers across the counter, picking up some papers that were lying there in an effort to not look at the redhead before him. Finally, he knew he couldn't just play the quiet game all day and decided to speak, looking back up at the girl with an expression she couldn't quite figure out.

"I guess I owe you an explanation to what you saw back there, huh?"

Flaky didn't answer, instead choosing to stay quiet and let him speak. Seeing this, Disco Bear continued talking,

"Now I bet you think I'm this suave and well put-together man," Disco Bear grinned slightly, before it vanished and he frowned, "But even the best of us got things that haunt us."

Before she could stop herself, Flaky blurted out, "Like your w-weight?"

The ginger man cringed slightly, but nodded, "Y-Yea. Like my weight, little lady. It's been hard these past few years since good ol' disco went outta style, know what I'm sayin'?"

Flaky nodded, though she didn't quite understand or know that much about the "good ol' disco."

"Now I don't know about you, but I'd like it if no one else knew about this. The last thing I need is for the whole town to know about my little-," Disco Bear stopped, smiling slightly as he gave his stomach a pat, ". . .well my _**big**_ problem_**.**_**" **

"Of course. I won't s-say a word."

Disco Bear smiled and stood up, walking around the counter towards the girl. He pulled her into a hug and she squeaked softly in surprise before relaxing and embracing the taller man back.

"Thanks, Red. You're not so bad, you know?"

"T-Thanks," Flaky blushed, but smiled softly, "And if it m-makes you feel better, I don't think your w-weight is that bad. You're like a big bear."

Disco Bear smiled and without warning, he gave the girl a peck on the cheek and that turned her light pink blush into full-blown red-face embarrassment as she felt his lips on her cheek. The man saw this and let out a chuckle.

"Not bad at all, little lady."


	4. Her Dream Guy

_**Oi, nerds! This first part here is**_. ._** .A LEMON!**_  
_**Sorta. Not too **_sexy_**, but there is so**_. ._** .saucy things here.**_  
_**So if **_you_** aren't **_comfortable_** with reading slight lemons then just scroll past until you see:**_  
_**END OF LEMON!**_  
_**That being said, enjoy!**_

_**X X X**_

It was well past midnight and Flaky was wide awake. She found that she couldn't sleep, no matter what she tried. From drinking warm milk to counting sheep, nothing helped the redhead doze off. So she decided to pull an old puzzle from her closet and play with it until she got bored and tired enough to sleep. Halfway through the puzzle, Flaky was starting to feel the effects of sleep begin and was about to head back to bed when she heard a knock sounding from her front door. She decided to just forget about her puzzle for the time being and see who was visiting her this late. Maybe Flippy had another bad flashback, maybe Giggles wanted to go on a midnight shopping spree. But when she opened the door, she found the last person she ever expected to see on her front step.

"Disco Bear? Why are y-you here?"

"I'm obviously here to see you, little lady," The ginger man smiled, "I got something to tell you."

Flaky was confused and a little tired so she just mumbled out, "O-Okay."

Before he said what he had to say, Disco Bear stepped inside the house and shut the door behind the two. Then he stepped closer and locked eyes with the redhead, who stared back trying to ignore her quickening heartbeat as she heard him whisper.

"I'm in love with ya, baby~."

Before Flaky could even utter a single word at this surprising confession, Disco Bear cupped her face in his hands, a sly smile on his face as he pressed his lips against hers. Heart fluttering and jumping, Flaky tried to keep calm as she kissed him back. The kissing got more and more intense as Disco Bear's arms snaked around the girl's waist, pulling her close and deepening the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the ginger's neck. She felt his tongue scrap against her teeth, needing entrance which she gave gladly. The two kept their lips locked as they moved back towards the living room. They finally unlatched their faces from one another as soon as Flaky felt gravity take hold, falling onto her couch with a slight squeak. She looked up and blushed as she saw Disco Bear was on top of her, staring down at the redhead with an amused smile.

She watched the man as he straddled her, effectivity trapping her between him and the couch. He lowered his head towards the redhead's neck and Flaky could feel his breath on her skin as he trailed his lips down the sensitive flesh of her throat, nipping it every once and a while to get a reaction out of her. With hitched breathing, Flaky ran her hands through Disco Bear's curly hair, pulling it slightly as she felt his teeth graze her skin. After a few more minutes of what could only be described as utter bliss for the redhead, Disco Bear lifted his head away from her neck and saw Flaky wasn't pleased that he stopped.

"Now, don't look so sad, little lady," Disco Bear let out a deep chuckle, "We're just getting started."

Disco Bear's hands trailed up to his jacket and he started to slowly unbutton his leisure jacket, one button at a time. Flaky watched as he pulled the last button free and he was about to pull off his top. . .

_**Beep! Beeep! Beep! Beeep!**_

Flaky's eyes snapped open as her alarm blared away, a frown on her tired face as she realized what just happened. _**It was all a dream. **_Flaky quickly slapped her alarm to get to shut up before flopping back down in bed. She felt sweaty and even more tired than when she went to bed. Turning redder than she already was, she felt the growing moist feeling down below and realized. . .

Not all of it was a dream it seemed.

_**END OF LEMON!**_

_**X X X**_

After showering and making sure she hadn't stained her sheets, Flaky went down to her kitchen to make herself some breakfast to try and forget about the dirty dream she wished she didn't wish was real. She made herself a simple bowl of cereal before heading to the living room to watch television and eat her breakfast. She found a news channel on as she started to eat her breakfast, but the thoughts of that dream wouldn't leave her mind. It felt so real that Flaky could almost feel the slight sting of those bite marks on her neck, she could still feel the man's breath on her skin. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of these perverse thoughts and was unsuccessful. Her mood brightens a bit as she had an idea. Maybe she could talk to someone about this, getting it off her chest would probably help her more than just trying to ignore it.

But who could she tell? Certainly not Disco Bear or the other girls. Wait, what about Flippy? They were best friends after all and they told each other everything. So maybe, just maybe he could set her mind at ease. So she called up her friend, listening to the phone ring a few times before it clicked and she heard a tired gruff voice answer.

"Flakes? You never call me this early. What's going on?"

"S-Sorry Flips, but you come over? It's i-important."

Flippy took a second to answer, probably still tired, but nodded, "Yeah, sure. I'll be up in a sec."

"Thanks, Flippy."

"Yup."

She heard Flippy go silent and a faint click as he hung up. She put her phone back in her pocket and just sat there, watching the news on the screen as she waited for the soldier to arrive. It was only ten minutes later that she heard her door open, along with the sound of footsteps sounding towards the living room, and she turned, seeing the green-haired vet standing in the living room doorway. They eyed each other for a brief moment before Flippy walked over and flopped down on the couch beside the redhead.

"So what's going on?"

"Well, I had a really weird d-dream. . ."

"A weird dream?" Flippy frowned, raising an eyebrow at her, "Like a bad dream?"

"Not exactly."

Flaky explained her dream, blushing mad the entire time as she recounted every last detail all the while trying to ignore Flippy's own growing blush as she described everything rather well for someone not that experienced with sexual things.

". . .A-And then I woke up," Flaky blushed, deciding it be better to leave out the last part and just muttered out, "I don't know w-why I dreamt that. What do you think?"

"Maybe it's your subconscious trying to tell you something."

Flaky frowned, "Trying to tell m-me what?"

Flippy shrugged as he rose from the couch, "Beats me, Flakes. But I'm sure you'll know sooner or later what's going on."

The redhead just nodded, not replying as she stared up at her friend. He gave her a smile and said he had to get going since he needs to open the library for the day, but if she needed anything he was just one call away. After his red-haired friend a quick hug, Flippy left and now Flaky was all alone.

Alone with the images of Disco Bear straddling her floating around her mind and the weird yet not-so-weird feeling of wishing it was real.

_**X X X**_

The rest of the timid girl's morning was uneventful at least until the afternoon came and she found she had another visitor. She was in her kitchen, rummaging through her fridge to find something to snack on for lunch when she heard a knocking sound at her front door again. She made her way towards the door and pulled it open, nearly jumping out of her skin as she saw who arrived.

Flaky quickly got ahold of herself and remained calm as she muttered out, "Disco Bear? Why are y-you doing here?"

"Hey, Red," Disco Bear smiled, "I gotta tell you something."

Flaky felt her heart pounding in her ribs as she realized how close these words were to the ones the dream Disco Bear told her. She snapped out her paranoid panicking enough to squeak out, "W-What is it?"

"I'm. . ."

The ginger man stopped, only giving her a sly grin as she waited for him to finish his sentence. What?! Why did he stop? She needed to know what he was gonna say! She HAD to! Seeing his teasing was driving the redhead crazy, Disco Bear decided she had had enough and spoke up.

". . .moving you in with me."

"Oh," Flaky quickly hid her slight disappointment with a confused frown, "Why t-though?"

"Simple. We're dating, right? And most couples move in after dating for a while."

"Makes sense," Flaky had to admit it, Disco Bear was smarter than he looked, but there was still something bothering her, "How long am I s-staying with you? I mean, I l-like my house. . ."

"Just until this whole fake relationship is done. Then we can make a scene publicly or something. Like we're fighting, we break up, you move back here. And everything's back to the way it was."

Wow, guess Disco Bear had this whole thing figured out. Though Flaky tried to ignore the twinge of sadness in her chest when she heard him say everything would go back to the way it was. She just buried that feeling away, telling herself that this little bit of sadness wasn't real. None of this was. And they were both just helping each other out. Disco Bear helping her get her friends off her back about a relationship and Flaky helping him make the other girls jealous.

She finally noticed that the ginger man was looking at her kind of funny and that's when she realized she was just staring at Disco Bear with a blank stare and quickly snapped out of it, replying a bit too quickly and flashing a shy smile.

"Okay! Great, l-let's get started then."

Disco Bear smiled as well, nodded, and stepped inside. The two quickly went to Flaky's room where she gathered up nearly all of her clothes and shoved them into a few cardboard boxes that the ginger found in her closet. They then started to pile the boxes in the back of Disco Bear's vehicle, that being his Jeep Wrangler this time. The snow-covered sidewalk that led from Flaky's house was slick with melting ice and Flaky nearly slipped as they were walking back into the house to gather up some more of her stuff. Her feet hit an extra slippery spot and she felt gravity take hold as she slipped. Closing her eyes and waiting for the pained fall into the snow to happen, she was surprised when she felt strong arms around her and opened her eyes. Disco Bear saved her, catching her mid-fall and giving her a sly smile as he chuckled.

"Ain't time for fall yet, baby~"

Flaky giggled in embarrassment and let go of Disco Bear as she stood steady. Staring at each other for a moment, the two felt like they could almost hear the other's heart beating and it felt like time stopped for a moment as they stood there quietly, eyes locked and hearts pounding. Then they walked back into the house, no other words spoke, and continued getting ready for the move. The move that would change everything. And make things even harder when the time came for things to go back to normal.

Even when they never would.

_**X X X  
**_  
_**Woop Woop! Chapter **_done_**!**_  
_**Don't get that much to say here. . .**_

_**But thanks for reading? I guess? Yea**_. .

_**Bye ._.**_


	5. Help? (Author's Note And Announcement)

Howdy nerds, Flannel here!

And I need your help! I started a poll for my next HTF fanfic, and it's on my profile right now. So if you guys wanna, go ahead and vote for the ship you want or even send me a message with the ship you want to write about. It's easy as one, two. . .four? Wait.

_Shit._

Anyway, the poll will be up and active on my profile until _**May 10th, 2019**_ at midnight. So when that time passes, the poll will be closed. So hurry up and vote before time runs out!

Thanks for reading this story and I do hope you vote for the next one, who knows maybe if I get a ton of votes, I'll do every single one!

Probably not, cause _**THAT WOULD KILL ME!**_

But, ya know it could happen. . .

._.

_**go vote please **_

_**I'll love you forever I swear**_

_**~ Flannel :3**_


	6. Good Enough?

It took a little longer than expected but after a few more trips, Flaky and Disco Bear managed to get the redhead's belongings packed into the jeep. Now they were in her kitchen, taking a short lunch break as they ate sandwiches and made small talk.

"So, are you h-happy about all this?"

"Happy 'bout what, little lady?

"A-About having me move in with you. A-About this whole fake d-dating thing I pulled you into."

"Of course. I'm fine with it all," The ginger gave a smile, as he took a bite of his sandwich, "No point in whining and complaining about things you can't change, baby~"

"Well, maybe it's-"

Flaky's words were cut off as the two heard the sound of someone opening the front door. They watched the kitchen's doorway to the hallways and waited to see just who entered the house. Then not one, but three people appeared in the kitchen's doorway. It was Flaky's friends. The other girls. Lammy, Petunia, and Giggles all stared at the two with a weird expression, looking like they had just caught the couple having sex on the countertop. The five people seemed to stuck in a staring contest before Flaky finally broke the weird silence as she gave her friends a frown.

"Hey guys? What's u-up?"

Giggles was the first to speak, forcing a smile on her face as she eyed the man beside her friend like he was going to do something, "Flaky, I didn't know you had company over."

"Well, I do. But it-"

Lammy butted in, her French accent prominent as she pointed at Disco Bear, "What's he even doing here?"

Disco Bear was getting a bit tired of being pointed and stared at like he was doing something wrong. So he snapped his fingers, a glare furrowing his brow, "Hey Frenchie. I'm here to help Flaky, my girlfriend, move in with me."

All three girls turned away from the ginger man as they stared at Flaky with confused and almost horrified faces. Giggles took a step forward and put her hands on the timid girl's shoulder, shaking her as she yelled out.

_**"He's what?!"**_

Flaky pulled the other girl's hands off of her as she stuttered out, "You heard him. My. . My b-boyfriend is helping me move into his p-place."

Petunia frowned, finally speaking after being silent, "So you were serious? He's really your boyfriend?"

The redhead nodded, "Yes."

Suddenly Giggles had a smile on her face, and she leaned in as she stared at the two, "Prove it, you two."

Disco Bear and Flaky blurted out in unison, "What? Prove what?"

"Prove you two are together. Kiss."

Disco Bear was getting more and more annoyed. Sure he wanted attention from the other girls, but not this kind. This was even worse than when they ignored him. He gritted his teeth and shot the pinkette another heated glare.

"We don't have to-"

The ginger's retort was silenced as Flaky grabbed his face and kissed him hard. She held his face in her hands and pressed her body into him as she trapped him between the countertop and her small body. Disco Bear relaxed and kissed her back, though his brain was going crazy as he wondered just what had gotten into the redhead to do this. They locked lips for a few more seconds before Flaky pulled away, red in the face and panting softly as a string of saliva connected the two. Then without warning Flaky bolted, muttering how she had to use the bathroom and leaving Disco Bear all alone with the wide-eyed stares of her friends. A bout of awkward silence passed by as they just all stared at one another. Then the girl's shocked expression turned into glares as they eyed Disco Bear up and down.

"What are you ladies staring at?" Disco Bear raised an eyebrow, "I know I'm handsome, but the staring's getting' weird."

Giggles didn't hide her annoyance as she frowned at him, "We're just wondering how someone like you ends up with someone like our friend."

"Someone like me?"

Lammy nodded, "Yea. The guy who flirts with every girl. The guy who doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"I'm not-"

Now it was Petunia's turn to insult him it seemed as the blue-haired girl spoke up, "You are. You're that guy who thinks he's so great. Like God's gift to humanity. Well news flash, bud. You aren't. You're just a sad and old man trying so hard to find love when no one would ever want you."

Disco Bear tried to keep his anger in check. He knew if he yelled at her friends, Flaky probably wouldn't like it. So he took a few deep breathes and was about to say something when Flaky appeared in the doorway. She walked in and stood by him, completely oblivious to the verbal abuse her friend just endured. The other girls were all smiles, like nothing ever happened. Giggles said they had to get going and the girls and Disco Bear went out to the front door where Flaky waved goodbye to the girls as they left before shutting the door behind her. She turned around and nearly slammed into Disco Bear's chest as he stood right behind her. She looked up at him, giving him a small smile.

"Sorry about the k-kiss. I figured it was t-the only way to shut them up for a while."

Disco Bear stared down at her, a frown on his face as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "Yea. Good thinking, little Red. I'm uh. . .I'm gonna head out too. You can stop by tomorrow and we can get a room or something for ya, okay?"

Flaky nodded, and before Disco Bear could leave she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. The ginger embraced her back and relaxed, no longer angry over the other girl's words.

They didn't like him. But Flaky did.

Right?

_**X X X**_

It was nearly three in the morning and Disco Bear was wide awake. He was wearing nothing but leopard print pajama bottoms and held a liquor bottle in his hands as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was depressed, and the best thing to do when you were depressed?

Drink until you could forget why you were doing it in the first place.

_**"The guy who doesn't care about anyone but himself."**_

_**". . .someone like you ends up with someone like our friend."**_

_**"You're just a sad and old man trying so hard to find love when no one would ever want you."**_

The girl's voices echoed inside his head as Disco Bear sobbed softly, slumping down to his knees as he shut his eyes and shook his head, muttering to himself.

"They're right, aren't they?" Disco Bear's voice was slurred and raspy as he whispered to his reflection, "Why would anyone love you, huh? You fuckin' fat drunk."

Disco Bear continued to drink and cry until he passed out. And woke up the next morning face to face with the last person he wanted to see him like this.

"D-Disco Bear? Are you okay?"


	7. New Stories And More! (Author's Note)

Howdy nerds, Flannel here with a chapter! Ha, kidding! Everyone knows I only update once a month. . .

Ha. Ha.

Ha. . .

._.

For real, I plan on updating a lot more frequently this month and during the summer. I swear! but anyway, my real news is that I gots an update/announcement!

The poll is over!

I wanna thank everyone who voted and a special thanks to my friends, Andre and Jake, both of these wonderful nerds also write HTF fanfics, and I don't know if I'd still be writing stories if it weren't for these lovely idiots I call friends.

Anyway, enough of me being a sappy hipster. On to the winner (or winners, I should say cause we had a tie) and what the stories are going to be about!

_**Winners: Shifty x Petunia, Lifty x Flaky.**_

The Shifty x Petunia story is actually going to be the sequel to Criminal Love, my first HTF fanfic! It's going to be called "Criminal Salvation" and here's the summary for it.

_**Criminal Salvation's Summary: It's been nearly a year since Lifty left and Shifty's life hasn't gotten any easier. His struggles didn't even stop when he had to give up stealing, at least the big jobs. He finds himself an outcast when the sins of his coffee shop murders and shooting his own brother came to light. Shunned and hated even more, Shifty's running out of ways to dull the pain, but can a certain blue-haired girl help him out and redeem him like his brother?**_

Next up is a story of my OTP in the Happy Tree Friends fandom: Lifty x Flaky! And basically going to be a sort of reverse Criminal Love of sorts called "My Shy Thief". Instead of Flaky turning Lifty good, Lifty is gonna turn Flaky bad. Summary coming at ya, nerds!

_**My Shy Thief's Summary: Flaky is a lot of things. A good person. Shy. Caring. And she's fine with that. But then there are other words to describe her which she hates. Scared, timid, the town crybaby. She decides it's time to change this. And who better to lend her a hand in being bad, than a green-haired thief and his brother?**_

Welp, that's the winners! And I have more ideas for HTF fanfics coming soon after these ones, including. . .

**Flippy x Flaky** (But with a twist, it's not your average Flippy x Flaky fanfic. Probably .-.)

Okay, I'm done blabbing on. The update/announcement is done. Now go eat some cookies and take a nap. You deserve it, you beautiful motherfucker.

okaybyesorryforthat.-.

~ Your friendly neighborhood waste of space, Flannel :3


	8. Date Night Fright

Disco Bear's head felt like it had been run over by a speeding car. And then that car backed up and drove over him a few more times to make sure he was dead. His back was sore, and he knew he had passed out on the floor again. He didn't even open his eyes, but he knew it was morning from the internal feeling his sore and hazy mind was trying to communicate to its hungover host. He groaned softly and put a hand to his head, eyes still shut tight as he rubbed his throbbing forehead to relieve some of the pounding pain. He was just about to try and open his eyes when he heard a soft, yet familiar voice called out above him.

"D-Disco Bear? Are you okay?"

The ginger's eyes snapped open and he felt his heart jump into his throat as he realized who this person was. He looked around and landed on Flaky's face staring down at him, a frown and puzzled expression on her pale features. He shot up, ignoring the pain in his temple as he sat up.

"Red? What. . .What time is it?"

"It's about 11 in the m-morning," Flaky didn't take her eyes off of the ginger man nor did her worried expression leave her face as she continued, "Now my t-turn to ask a question. What are you d-doing passed out on the f-floor?

Disco Bear simply gave a shrug and grinned, "Had a bad night. Guess this was where I decided to nap."

Flaky wasn't buying it and they both knew it as she just shook her head, "Disco Bear. I m-might be a bit nervous about. . .well e-everything. But I'm not stupid. So please d-don't treat me like I am."

The ginger man knew full well there was no way out of this. So he let out a soft sigh and muttered, "I was drunk, Red."

Flaky nodded, but didn't react as though she was expecting that answer, "Why?"

"Because of your friends."

Now that surprised her, Flaky raised an eyebrow and her frown was back, "What? My f-friends?"

"They said I was just a sad old man. The kind of guy who didn't care about anyone but himself. Maybe they're right. Maybe not. Either way, I drank so I could forget them. Guess," Disco Bear let out a shaky sigh before continuing, "Guess it didn't work, eh?"

Disco Bear got up from the floor of his bedroom, grabbing the liquor bottle that had stained the carpet as he rose. He didn't look at Flaky, just ignored the girl as he left his bedroom and went downstairs towards the kitchen. He put the bottle back in his fridge and then decided to find something to both cure his hunger and hangover. He rummaged around in his fridge, checked the cupboards, looked in the pantry. Nope. Nada. Nothing.

Disco Bear clicked his tongue before muttering, "Hmm, guess it's out to eat then."

Disco Bear went back to his room where Flaky was and turned her around, pushing the timid girl out of the room before closing the door behind her without even saying a word. Not even twenty minutes later and Disco Bear was freshly cleaned and clothed, ready for the day. The ginger smiled at Flaky before walking past her, waving a hand behind him for her to follow.

"C'mon, little lady. We're going out for a little brunch."

_**X X X**_

The Gravy Boat was one of the best diners in Happy Tree Town and Disco Bear was one of the small eatery's best customers due to his love of unhealthily, but delicious food. Flaky and Disco Bear sat in a booth near the door as soon as they entered, and it didn't take long for a waitress to come by with some menus. The waitress was Giggles, whose eyes fell on the ginger man and the timid girl, looking shocked for a second before hiding it behind a cheery smile aimed at Flaky.

"Flaky! You on a date?" Giggles had a fake smile on as she eyed the ginger across from her friend with a look of annoyance, "With him?"

Flaky frowned slightly, remembering what Disco Bear told her about what Giggles and her other friends had said about him. She couldn't believe her friends would be so cruel to someone they barely knew. She knew she couldn't outright yell at them, mainly cause she'd feel kinda bad about it afterward.

But she had to do something.

"I'm. . .we. . .um. . ."

"Yes, she is."

Flaky stopped stuttering and turned along with Giggles to stare at the man seated beside her, visibly fuming. Disco Bear glared softly at the pink-haired girl as he continued, "Flaky's on a date with me. You got a problem?"

Giggles' expression made it crystal clear did indeed have a problem and she was about to make it known before stopping herself, smiling wide as she got an idea. She leaned in close, her smile slightly unnerving the man as she eyed him and Flaky like a scientist watching over a specimen who was in horrid pain.

"No, Disco Bear. Not at all. But seeing you two on this date gave me an idea I think you'd two lovebirds be interested in."

Flaky eyed her, finally regaining her voice as she stuttered out to her friend, "I don't t-think I'm gonna like this. . ."

"You're gonna _**LOVE**_ it! Trust me, Flakes."

"Whenever you say that I always do less and less," murmured Flaky as she waited for her friend to continue and tell the pair her scheme.

Giggles wasted no time, the smile never leaving her face as she started to explain her master plan of an idea, "A triple date. You, me, Petunia, and our boyfriends at a fancy restaurant, maybe a movie after. It'll be great!

Flaky didn't think it'd be great. Not great at all. She was about to protest when Disco Bear grabbed her leg under the table. She raised an eyebrow at him, curious of his sudden action. He only gave her a small assuring smile that made it clear he'd handle Giggles. Before he could even say a word to the pink-haired girl though, Flaky grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his and set their interlocked hands on the table in full view of Giggles, who saw this and said nothing. Disco Bear took this opportunity to break the silence.

"Now that does sound great, Giggles. Tell you what, I'm in."

Giggles nodded, slightly surprised at the ginger's quick agreement to her plan, before turning her gaze to the quiet redhead, "Flaky? Whadya say? You in?

Flaky chewed her bottom lip nervously, thinking for a moment before nodding hesitantly, "S-Sure. Sounds fun, I g-guess."

Giggles' smile brighten and hugged her friend in excitement, 'Great! Don't worry, this will be so much fun," the pink-haired girl let go of her friend, "I gotta get going, but be at my house by seven tonight, okay?"

Before Flaky could even answer, Giggles dashed off to take care of the other diners. Disco Bear smiled at her, then his gaze fell on their hands, still intertwined. He coughed a bit, trying to the redhead's attention but she ignored him, too lost in her own thoughts it seemed to notice his sounds.

"Uh, Flaky?"

Flaky snapped back to reality at hearing his voice and eyed him, "Huh? W-What?"

"She's gone," Disco Bear let a small grin slip onto his features, "You can let go of my hand now, little lady."

Flaky blushed, now realizing that their hands were still intertwined. She didn't let go at first, liking the way his hand felt holding hers and the way the man's warmth from his hand traveled up her own hand before spreading to the rest of his body.

"R-Right. Sorry. . ."

She finally let go, frowning slightly as she felt Disco Bear's hand slip from hers. She then felt a sense of sadness but ignored it as she remembers her feelings were just a lie to fool her friends. She didn't actually like him.

Right?


	9. Dreams Do Come True (Final Chapter)

Hours later after the couple's late breakfast and everything it was time for the night's date to begin. Flaky and Disco Bear had parted ways for most of the day, both eager to find a good outfit to wear for the night's events. They reunited at the ginger's place around six, Flaky politely knocked on the door this time rather than barging in as she had earlier. Disco Bear opened the door and his heart skipped a beat at seeing his quiet friend.

"So. . How do I-I look?"

Flaky was out of her normal baggy sweater and jeans, instead now wearing a simple black dress that went down to her knees with matching heels, although it barely made a difference in her height as Disco Bear still towered over the redhead. Her curly fiery-red hair was in a simple ponytail and she even had earrings in. Disco Bear could only muster a single word to describe just what he was seeing.

"Beautiful."

"Thanks. You look really n-nice too," Flaky smiled sheepishly as she replied, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Disco Bear's date night attire was simple like his date's. Instead of wearing another one of his usual brightly colored tracksuits, he instead donned a simple white t-shirt and black vest, complete with grey jeans and black boots. His curly orange hair was wild, yet somehow didn't look messy or unkempt. He rubbed the back of his head, a grin on his face.

"We'd better get going instead of complimenting each other, as fun as it is. Don't wanna be late, now do we?"

* * *

Casa De Charm, Happy Tree Town's one and only fancy restaurant, was packed by the time the trio of couples arrived. Beforehand Flaky and Disco Bear had stopped at Giggles' house on the way there and the other girls were surprised at how nice the ginger man looked, even Giggles seemed impressed.

"He sure cleans up nice, Flakes."

Petunia chirped up, "I'm loving that vest, DB!"

Flaky beamed at hearing her friend complimented, knowing that if this kept up maybe they'd be a bit warmer to him as the night went on. Maybe they'd changed their minds about Disco Bear and see him as more than a sleazy flirt. After the other girls rounded up their boyfriends and finished gushing over each other's outfits, the couples piled into their cars and drove towards the night's first stop. As the trio entered the restaurant's small front lobby, a short mousy little man with a thin mustache and curly black hair came up to them, a smile on his face as he greeted the group.

"Evening, mes amis! My name is Monsieur Mouse Ka-Boom, but you may call me Mouse!"

Giggles returned the smile, "Evening, Mouse. I have a reservation for six at seven tonight."

"Ah yes! Mademoiselle Giggles and company! Right this way."

The French man led them through the crowded dining hall to the back of the restaurant where a huge two booth table was. He laid menus down on the table and waited for the couples to sit. The girls sat on one side and the boys sat down on the other, each now facing their lovers. Mouse Ka-Boom took their drink orders before hurrying off to fetch them and give them time to look through the menu.

Everyone was quiet as first, mostly focused on looking through Casa De Charm's menu to see what they wanted to eat for the night. After a few moments of silence, Handy broke the quiet with a question aimed at Disco Bear.

"So uh, DB. How'd you and Flaky get together?"

The ginger froze and his heart dropped in his stomach. The was the question he was afraid of. In the time the two spent together, Disco Bear and Flaky never even thought up of a backstory as to just **_HOW_** they started dating. He gave the redhead a look that screamed help, but he tried to keep his slight panic hidden from the others. Flaky also looked a bit nervous as she chewed her lip, no help in sight. But a smile appeared as she came to the rescue.

"We s-started dating a w-while back when I went to his record s-shop, looking for a vinyl I wanted. He helped me out. Being all nice and sweet about it, and asked me o-out on a date after I got checked o-out. I said yes, and here w-we are."

Handy nodded, seeming to be satisfied by her answer and shot the other ginger man a grin, "Now you got **_two_** things I don't: a way with women. And hands."

The awkward and kind of dark joke made the others go quiet, except for Cuddles who died laughing. Giggles shot him a glare and the blonde boy calmed down, his loud laughter quieting to a nervous chuckle as he wavered under his girlfriend's annoyed gaze.

"Sorry, babe." Cuddles muttered, a sheepish smile on his face, "But it was kinda funny."

Before Giggles could either smack or yell at her childish boyfriend, Mouse Ka-Boom returned with the group's drinks and set them down before getting a pad and pencil out to take their dinner orders. The group all rattled off their orders and Mouse wrote them down fast, then left even faster to get them ready.

Flaky fidgeted with her dress, pulling it down and smoothing it down. It was obvious to everyone that she was nervous, but no one said anything and before long both Giggles and Petunia went to gossiping, and Handy and Cuddles started to talk about video games and sports. Disco Bear noticed Flaky's more than usual nervousness and reached over the table, placing a hand on her shoulder. The redhead flinched on instinct before realizing it was only him and relaxed.

"You okay, little lady?"

Flaky nodded, "Just n-nervous."

"I can tell," Disco Bear chuckled, "But there's no need to be. Tonight's gonna go great."

"You t-think so?"

"I know so, baby~"

Flaky smiled at the man, feeling her slight anxiety slowly leave as she stared at him only to be replaced by a warm sense of comfort and a few other emotions the redhead couldn't figure out right now. But either way, it was nice. He was nice. And she was in love. She repeated those five words over and over in her mind, like a broken record. But there was no denying it any longer. She had fallen in real love with her not-so-real boyfriend.

"Disco Bear?"

"Yea, honey?"

"I think I'm-"

"I have returned with your orders, Monsieurs and Madams!"

Great timing, Mouse. . .

Mouse sat down the orders in front of the couples, the happy smile still plastered on the French man's face as he worked. He made sure everything was good with his customers before leaving once more to allow them to enjoy their food and everything. Disco Bear stared at Flaky for a second wondering just what the girl was going to tell him but soon ignored it. If it was important she'll just tell him later or something. The couples started to eat in silence, the only sounds were the scraping of forks on plates and the occasional sounds of another table's conversation echoing over to them. Disco Bear looked up from his plate, catching Flaky staring at him. She looked away too quickly and pretended to just be staring at the wall behind him, but he knew better. That also when he noticed the redhead had a streak of sauce from her food on her bottom lip. Without a word, he grabbed a napkin, reaching over as Flaky watched him once more, a hint of confusion in her eyes. He wiped away the sauce carefully, before trailing his fingers over her chin softly and giving her a small playful smile.

"Sorry, just thought I'd help keep that pretty face of yours clean."

Flaky smiled and giggled, "Awe, w-well thank you."

"Any time, Flakes."

The rest of the dinner went by without any surprises and by the time the trio of couples left Casa De Charm, it was nearly nine o' clock and dark out. Giggles suggested the friends go to a movie and the others liked the idea, except Disco Bear who noticed how tired Flaky seemed as the girl yawned softly.

"How 'bout you guys go on ahead?"

Handy frowned, "You sure?"

Disco Bear nodded and gestured towards the girl as she leaned against the restaurant wall, and who seem to be drifting off slightly, "I think little red here needs some beauty sleep. I'll get her home."

The other also now noticed their quiet friend's sleepiness, figuring the ginger man was right and that it'd be best if she just went home. So Disco Bear led the girl to his car, put her in the passenger's seat, and got in himself. He headed straight to her house and pulled into her driveway next to the girl's small red car. He got out of the vehicle and went over to the passenger side where the girl slept. Opening the door, he carefully unbuckled and pulled the sleeping Flaky out of the seat and carried her bridal style through her porch and into her house. Disco Bear walked through the house until he found her bedroom, but as he was about to set her down on her bed when he felt the girl's arms wrap around his neck as she held tightly onto him. He looked at her with a confused frown, seeing that she was now wide awake and looking at him intensely.

"Uh, Flaky? You alright, little lady?"

"Disco Bear, I-I have to tell you s-something. B-But I'm worried."

"No need to worry, little lady," Disco Bear gave her a warm smile, "You can tell me anything. Now, what's-"

"IthinkI'minlovewithyou."

"You. . .what?"

"I'm. In. Love. With you."

Disco Bear didn't react at first, too stunned it seemed. But then his face split into a wide smile and started to chuckle. Flaky frowned, not quite getting the reaction she hoped and poked the man's cheek in annoyance.

"Hey! What's s-so funny?"

"I gotta be honest here, little lady. I've been in love with you since the day you walked into my record shop."

Flaky barely let those words leave the ginger man's mouth before she slammed her lips onto his with intense passion and ferocity. Disco Bear kissed her back with equal eagerness and soon the two fell onto the girl's bed, continuing to kiss as things got more and more heated. Flaky wanted him. All of him.

_**X X X**_

_**THIS IS A OFFICIAL LEMON WARNING. PLEASE IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SEXUAL STUFF, GO DOWN TO WHERE IT READS "END OF LEMON"**_

_**THANKS, AND ENJOY THE SMUT (OR NOT)**_

_**X X X**_

Flaky and Disco Bear's tongues fought for dominance as the kissing got more intense and soon, Disco Bear's tongue won the exchange as it explored the girl's mouth eagerly. With her being on top of him, Flaky broke the kiss suddenly as she started to take off her dress. Disco Bear grabbed her hand, a look of slight worry on his face.

"You sure you wanna do this, Red?"

"Of course," Flaky smiled softly and nodded. She carefully removed his hand before unzipping the back of her dress and peeling it off quickly. She leaned down close to the man's face and whispered, "Now get that shirt off before I tear it off."

Disco Bear wasted no time doing what she said. Soon the pair had stripped completely and began to kiss again. Flaky ran her hands through Disco Bear's curls and pulled slightly, earning a soft moan from him. Flaky yelped in surprise as they flipped and he was on top of her now, he started to kiss her down her neck, nipping it softly every few times to get a soft squeak out of the girl. He rubbed his hardening member against the girl's already wet entrance, making her moan loudly before he dipped his head down, nibbling on her ear and heard her whisper to him, beet red.

"F-Fuck me."

Disco Bear smiled, a glint of teasing in his eyes as he whispered back, "Sorry, baby. What'd you say?"

"Fuck. Me. You sexy g-ginger."

Disco Bear complied to her demand and slowly pushed himself inside her. Flaky bit her lip as she moaned, the feeling of pain and pleasure almost too much for the shy redhead. Disco Bear made sure she got used to him before beginning to speed up and thrusting into her as hard as he could. Flaky dug her nails into his back, which only served to make the man go even faster. Not long after, Disco Bear's thrusting became erratic and slower. They both knew what was going to happen and as they locked eyes, Flaky nodded.

"Do it."

"You. . ." Disco Bear stifled a moan as he tried to thrust and speak at the same time, "You mean? But-"

"I'm on the pill. Cum inside me."

Disco Bear was nearly sent over the edge at just hearing those dirty words left the usually shy and quiet Flaky's mouth, but he tried his hardest to contain it. Flaky moaned again and said she was close. So he picked up speed and not even five seconds passed before they both released at the same time. Disco Bear pulled out and collapsed next to her, utterly exhausted and spent. Covered in sweat, semen, and with the lingering smell of sex now in the air, Flaky and Disco Bear were both too tired to even move and clean up their mess. So they just laid there, Flaky cuddling into Disco Bear's chest as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

_**X X X**_

**_END OF LEMON!_**

**_Also sorry if this was a bad sex scene or whatever. I don't usually write lemons and I decided to have this story's ending be a bit different and more "mature" for once. I probably won't do this again, so no need to worry lol_**

**_X X X_**

Flaky smiled and kissed Disco Bear's cheek, a hint of blush from their activities still on her cheeks. Disco Bear hugged her tightly with one arm as he stared up at the ceiling, "This is kinda funny how this all worked out, huh?

"What d-do you mean?"

I said that I'd never be tied down, you said this was all just a plan to fool your friends. Guess we were both wrong."

Flaky smiled and snuggled into the man's chest again. She watched as he shut his eyes, whispered goodnight, and promptly passed out. As she felt sleep start to take her as well, she had one last thought as she stared up at the sleeping face of the man she loved.

_"I guess some dreams really do come true. . . "_


End file.
